Masanori Kizaki
is a superintendent working for branch of the Tokyo Metropolitan Police Department. History Kizaki secretly investigated Kamen Rider Wizard and the Phantoms while keeping the knowledge of them from the public. He was originally partnered to Katayama six months prior, learning of the Phantoms' existence while investigating mass disappearances. He promises his senior partner that he will protect his son Naoki when Katayama makes an attempt to stop the Phantom Gargoyle. Though he originally sees Haruto to be no different from the Phantoms, abducting Wajima to commission his services in creating a Wizard Ring, Kizaki becomes an ally when he saves Naoki and gives the Kamen Rider the magic stone that is later made into the Hurricane Dragon and Thunder Rings. After Haruto and his friends encountered Kosuke Nitoh, who was revealed to be the ancient magician, Beast, Rinko asked if Kizaki had looked into it, only to find out that Section Zero didn't seem to know about this other magician yet. Later, he sent Haruto and Rinko to investigate the missing hairdresser named Sora Takigawa, the Phantom Gremlin's human identity. When he is about to search the man named Fueki being surprised by Rinko, he found out his true identity by combining the related incidents of the Phantoms and Magicians. However, he was kidnapped by someone. However, it is revealed to be the White Wizard himself who ambushed him. He was later in a coma at hospital's ICU. Kizaki was then awaken from his coma and give Haruto the information about Fueki's plan and his address. After the final battle, he hired Mayu as a replacement for Haruto. Sometime later, Section Zero learned of possible new Phantom incursion. Kizaki, Rinko, and Kosuke, investigated and found an abandoned hideout of Fueki. For protection, they were accompanied by the three Kamen Rider Mages: Mayu, Yuzuru Iijima, and Masahiro Yamamoto. There they discovered the artificial Phantoms which he had created, setting off a trap which animated trio of said Carbuncle Phantoms, releasing them from their incubation chambers. The freshly-animated artificial phantoms were little more than feral creatures, serving as guard dogs over the hideout. The three Mages came to defend the detectives and Kosuke. The trio of Mages fought against them before the sudden arrival of a mysterious man who revealed himself to be the cannibalistic Phantom, Ogre, proceeding to devour one of the Carbuncles, gaining the ability to launch Magic Stones from his body as projectiles from the artificial Phantom. Kizaki and the others were then escorted to safety by the Mages as Ogre consumed the other two Carbuncle copies. Video Game appearances Kamen Rider Travelers Record Kizaki appears in the video game Kamen Rider Travelers Record. Behind the scenes Portrayal Masanori Kizaki is portrayed by , who previously portrayed in and Toru Kawai/Gene Dopant in Kamen Rider W. Appearances *''Kamen Rider Wizard'' **Episode 2 - I Want to Be a Magician **Episode 3 - Transform! Live Broadcast **Episode 10 - National Security Agency's Section Zero **Episode 11 - The Promise to Defend **Episode 18 - The Magic of Food (mentioned only) **Episode 22 - The Phoenix's Rampage **Episode 23 - The Decisive Battle **Episode 34 - The Reverse Side of a Popular Model **Episode 35 - The Other Side of Sora **Episode 40 - I Want to Ride a Bike **Episode 41 - A Magician's Fate **Episode 48 - The Philosopher's Stone (episode) **Episode 51 - The Last Hope *''Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Gaim & Wizard: The Fateful Sengoku Movie Battle'' **''Kamen Rider Wizard: The Promised Place'' Category:Kamen Rider Wizard Category:Antiheroes Category:Police